


Late Night Thrills

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Firefly
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Kaylee and Simon take a trip to the engine room for some hanky-panky while the rest of the crew sleeps.





	

Even in the dead of night there was nothing quiet about Serenity. There were constant clicks and hums and whooshes.

Kaylee emerged from Simon’s room first. She looked up and down the corridor then whispered back over her shoulder. “Clear.”

Simon joined her and they made their way quiet as they could, Kaylee leading they took the ladder up a level. Kaylee, while being more careful about makin’ noise, was just strolling through like any other walk through the ship that kept them alive in the black. Simon on the other hand was looking around like he expected Alliance soldiers to spring out of every shadow. Or worse maybe even Jayne.

“Quit being so squirrelly,” Kaylee said, her voice hushed. “It ain’t like this is our first time.”

“Yes but I still don’t exactly want to explain what we’re doing sneaking around when everyone’s asleep,” Simon’s reply was so quiet she could only just make him out.

“It’s pretty obvious don’t you think?” Kaylee flashed him a smile and took his hand.

The engine room was loud and hot and dirty. As soon as they were there Kaylee pulled down the zipper on the front of her overalls. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath. At the same time her eyes scanned over the engine. The numbers on the gauges were good (well within tolerance at least) and she was running steady. Kaylee listened. The rhythms of the engine, that sounded just like random noise to Simon, told her Serenity was running fine.

Simon watched her. He could see her mind at work. He knew she was seeing and hearing things he couldn’t understand. She’d tried to explain it to him once. She’d said more than anything it was about how the ship felt. If it didn’t feel right then it wasn’t right. That was what mattered most. When he looked at the engine he saw the mechanics of it and he understood some of the principles and physics behind how it worked. But he couldn't feel the ship like Kaylee could, and he found her amazing.

Kaylee pushed the overalls down and stepped out of them. Totally naked she put her hands on her hips and looked at him. “Were you just plannin’ on starin’?”

“Sorry,” Simon started unbuttoning his shirt. “You’re just really beautiful.”

Kaylee laughed, her whole face lit up like an Alliance Day parade. She skipped over to him and undid the button of his pants, reaching inside with her right hand while she kissed him.

Simon shrugged off his shirt, kissing her soft sweet lips. His hands cupped her breasts, thumbs lightly rubbing her nipples up and down, the way he knew she liked.

Kaylee let his pants drop to around his ankles, her hand wrapped around his cock coaxing him to harden. He squeezed her breasts a little firmer, his thumbs circling her nipples with a less delicate touch. She responded in kind, sucking on his bottom lip as she started jerking his cock with slow strokes.

In short order Simon was on his back near the thrumming engine. Kaylee tugged his pants away and took the Bìyùnyào from his pocket. She knelt and rolled the Bìyùnyào down his cock, the thin barrier barely visible once in place.

Simon put his hands on her hips as she positioned herself, straddling him. She guided him with one hand as she lowered herself. A moment of pressure at her entrance and then he was inside, steadily she pressed down with her hips, taking him fully.

They started real slow. Kaylee rolled her hips in gentle circles, a little suggestion Inara had given her. Simon kept his hands moving. He stroke her waist and her thighs and round to squeeze her bottom. He let her dictate the pace.

“I love that,” she said.

“What?”

“The way you’re lookin at me.”

He skimmed both hands up her body to her breasts, he pinched and teased her nipples and she let out soft gasps that were barely audible over the noise of the engine. He pinched her nipples harder as she upped her speed.

Any nervousness or hesitation left Simon. He looked up at the magnificent woman riding him.

Faster and harder. Simon held on to her waist, trying to trust up to meet her motions.

Kaylee’s eyes fluttered closed. She lost herself in feeling. Unconsciously she matched the rhythm of the engine, the rhythm of Serenity. They were both hot and glistening with sweat. Kaylee came first, the quivering clenching of her cunt triggered Simon’s finish.

After dressing they snuck back to through the ship, following the same path in reverse.

Back at the room they shed their clothes again, the thrill of their late night adventure had them both in the mood for another round.


End file.
